


Irresistible

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 2x19 sweet surrenderDiane and billy missing scene  morning in bed





	Irresistible

“I don’t even have to do anything”Diane teased him 

“Seeing you just drives me wild”Billy mentioned to Diane 

“Admit it I’m adorable”Diane smirked 

“That you are”Billy got closer leaning in to kiss her 

“Well I am pretty irresistible”Diane muttered 

“You’re a very sexy woman”Billy gazed her way


End file.
